


Perfect Christmas

by Kimtheintrovert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtheintrovert/pseuds/Kimtheintrovert
Summary: They wanted to give each other the perfect gift.





	Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SotasThorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotasThorn/gifts), [thafiona13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thafiona13/gifts).



> An early Christmas fic. I wrote this at around five am in one go so I hope you like it. Have a happy holidays everyone!

“Goodmorning babe” The ravenette girl leaned down to kiss the top of her blonde lover that is currently clinging to her. Annie noted that Mikasa is happy this morning, she was always happy but she is too happy today. She wondered if it was because of their late night activities but they had done it before and Annie can’t pinpoint what is so different about today.

“G’morning” she grumbled back kissing her lover’s lips instead, not minding the morning air in both their bodies. They were still entangled onto each other, both not giving signs of moving away. Annie liked it that way and she didn’t want it to end.

“It’s time to get up hun,” but alas her girlfriend was a morning person that likes to finish things before succumbing to human pleasure such as, cuddling. “You know what day it is?”

“Saturday?” The blonde slightly quirked her eyebrows, adjusting a bit to have a better look at Mikasa.

“Yes, but it’s also time to buy gifts!” It then dawned on Annie as to why the raven haired girl is so happy. “Also, we need to shop for the Christmas dinner tomorrow.” Annie could only repress the smile that threatened to etch on her features at how dorky Mikasa looks, being excited for cChristmas.

If she was being honest, Annie was also excited for today and this year’s holiday celebration. She wasn’t too fond of it before, only warming up as the years went by with Mikasa being her girlfriend but this year; they are celebrating their first Christmas living together.

 Mikasa went all out this year. It was also noted by her adopted brother that she went above and beyond than previous holidays. Annie figures that Mikasa also wants their first holiday together as housemates to be perfect. The Christmas tree was big and stunning in their living room apartment. It was filled with new decorations and Christmas lights. There are Christmas stocking hanged on their fireplace, lights on the stair way railings, Christmas sweaters were knitted and Mikasa even placed mistletoe near their room, a personal favourite to Annie. If you are to see it, it can be mistaken as Martha Stuart’s house.

“Get up Annie, the malls opens soon and I want to get the best ham.” Annie curses at Mikasa’s need for perfection.

“Noooo, five more minutes.” She cuddles closer to Mikasa, hoping to keep her in place but it was futile because a determined Mikasa is a very hard force to stop.

“We can cuddle more once we’re done.” Mikasa stood up but hovered over Annie for a bit as she continues. “We’ll even continue what we did last night if you get up now.” To emphasise that she is not joking, she leans in and kisses the blonde deeply.

Suffice to say, Annie didn’t need to be told twice.

Shopping was a nightmare. There were thousands of people out, bringing along their families for the holiday experience, wanting to also get the perfect ham. Mothers were brutal, not wanting to give up on such a good quality potatoes; fathers were indecisive on what wine they want and the kids. God the kids were a nightmare with their tantrums of getting the gift they want. Annie wanted to die just then but Mikasa powered through it all like a boss ass bitch she is and now they are packing all the things they bought in the car, ready to for the feast tomorrow with their friends and family.

“Annie.” Mikasa draws the blonde’s attention once they closed the back door of their car. “We should separate.”

There is panic in Annie’s eyes as those words reached her ears. She snaps her head towards Mikasa so fast that it slightly hurt her. Her face became pale and she froze on the spot “W-what?”

“Oh my God, no!”  Mikasa holds up her hands in defence. “Not that! I meant separate in shopping, for the gifts.”

“Jesus Christ you scared me.” Annie let out a breath and held her chest. “Why do we have to?” she inquired after calming herself.

“Well, because you might see what I’ll get for you and I might see what you’ll get for me. I wanted it to be a surprise.” Mikasa pouted as she climbed into the driver’s seat  as Annie followed in the passenger’s side.

“We’ll open them anyway so it doesn’t matter if you see what I buy. Can’t we just go together?” Annie fastened her seat-belt as Mikasa started the car.

“But I want it to be surprise and I really want you to have the perfect Christmas experience this year. We’ll leave our groceries and you get your car and we separately shop for gifts. Please. Then once we’re all done we can cuddle all night.” Annie looks at her ridiculous girlfriend as she looks back at her. She could see how important this time of year it is for Mikasa. She sighs and leans over to kiss the ravened haired girl’s lips.

“Fine but I better have a good gift.”

With that Mikasa beamed and drove away towards their home. They stacked their shopping in the kitchen and they left with separate cars.

It was a nightmare for Annie but thankfully she is just about done with her shopping. Most of her gifts are inside of her tiny car and the rest she is holding as she finds a gift for the last person on her list. She has absolutely no idea what to get for her. Truth be told she wanted to shop with Mikasa so she would just say what she wants and not want but her girlfriend wanted it to be perfect and Annie wants to find the perfect gift for her to make it perfect and she is panicking because she has no idea what to get to make it perfect.

Books are too simple, jewellery is just cheesy, clothes aren’t that special and Annie has bought her too many hoodies and socks. She is just on the verge of giving up and call for back up when she stumbles along a building that she sees the perfect gift. A gift that is special and she remembers just how much Mikasa has hinted of wanting to have. With a smile, she rushes inside and get the perfect gift for the love of her life.

On Christmas day, they awoke with excited features on their faces. The party was a success and their guests were very much impressed with the Christmas dinner. Now they are alone and ready to exchange their gifts to each other. Before they started however, both ladies excused themselves that morning, Mikasa saying that she wanted to buy breakfast instead of making them and Annie wanting to buy the coffee in the specific store that they like.

Annie is the first to arrive having a hidden, box like shape under a blanket with her, together with the coffee. She placed it down somewhere hidden, in an open area. Mikasa arrives shortly after; holding a similar thing to Annie’s but slightly smaller. When she sees that Annie is nowhere to be seen, she rushes to the tree and places it down.

“Annie. I have breakfast.” Annie emerges from where she is, with her designated ugly Chritsmas sweater that is blue. She sits down with Mikasa, having worn her own red, ugly Christmas sweater, on their living room.

“Maybe we should open our gifts while eating.” Annie suggested while opening her own coffee and retrieving her breakfast.

“That would be a good idea.” Mikasa stands up and gets the first gift from the tree and giving it to Annie. They eat while they open their gifts, each having their own stacks of wrappers near them and stacks of their gifts. Most of which are books, some are clothes, there are even special ones, such as gadgets. Once they finish off the wrapped gift, Annie stands up from her spot.

“My gift for you is in our room, let me get it real quick.” Once Annie left the room, Mikasa reaches out under the tree and retrieved what she brought earlier. She puts it to her side and waits for Annie to come back.

Mikasa is shocked to see a big “box” being held by Annie when she returns. She puts it down while sitting back down and places it in front of Mikasa. Mikasa does the same and places her own in front of Annie. They look at each other with a smirk having a good idea as to what was underneath the cloak.

“Let’s open it on three.” Mikasa smiles as she reaches for the cloth. Annie does the same and looks at the “box” in front of her.

“One” Annie starts

“Two”

“Three” They gasp and a little whine is heard from inside the cage Mikassa has. She opens it and cradles a tiny golden retriever in her hands. “Oh my God, you got me a puppy?”

“And you got me a kitten.” Annie does the same to the kitten as she rubs her fingers on the tiny golden kitten on her arms. “I guess we have something similar in our minds.” She laughs as the Kitten purrs at her touch.

“Her name is Cait. I adopted her from a lady I know that saves stray cats. She said that she’s full of energy and is very picky with people. She’s much like you honestly.” Mikasa explained as she rubs the head of the puppy and it gave a small yip in response. “What’ your name little fella?” She coos at the small thing.

“Fifi. You always wanted a dog and I figured that I adopt something that’s big and can go jogging with you. They are energetic and playful. You’ll love her, I already did.” They both smiled at each other as they cradled their new housemates.

“Merry Christmas, Annie”

“Merry Christmas, Mikasa”

All day, they laughed and played with their new companions, happy to have had their family expanded on Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> For Cait amd Fifi, Merry Christmas <3


End file.
